TUAOA: A Deadly Angel
by GameDemonKing
Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he find Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina.


I don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series.

Summary: Shinigami is jealous. Why? Because every deity except him has a mortal body. One day he find Hinata, and then thing's get out of control Rated M for Very graphic images, only the most stable of mind's may enter. NaruHina.

TUAOA: A Deadly Angel

Chapter 1: Shinigami Decision

(In another dimension)

A black cloaked figure was standing at its throne looking at over its army while now speaking.

"Listen up my soldiers, I want you to start gathering up souls and bring chaos to the other dimensions. Then when you force him to a corner, kill the boy that dare defy my plans!" The figure said as the voice was that of a man's voice.

"Yes my lord, it shall be done!" The group said in sync as they all left their supposed leader as they all left him.

"So now foolish boy, you will find out and then you will die for ruining my plans over 10,000 years ago! I might have lost my armada but in the end your death will become your pathetic father's suffering for taking away what was mine all this time! Even if takes me a long time until I see you and everything you loved dearly die by my hands!" The figure said while laughing evilly.

(Meanwhile)

The Shinigami was wandering around in the mortal world totally invisible to the naked eye but he was one emotion today. He was feeling very jealous lately. One would ask why the almighty Shinigami would be jealous as he has power over death. The reason why? Because every single deity except for him has an avatar. A human that can channel his power or be his will on this planet.

"I really need to figure out whom to pick as my avatar." The Shinigami said as he float thought Konoha. He watches all the Konoha shinobi going about their business as they never once know that death is floating among them.

"What I really need is someone that won't draw that much attention to themselves." Shinigami muttered as he passes by several shinobi but he passes them up as they seem to draw to much attention to themselves. Including one that seems to be reading a perverted book in public.

"Doesn't anyone have any shame anymore? I mean really reading such perverse book in public is very disrespectful to a lot of people." The Shinigami complained when he suddenly stop in front of a restaurant as he sense something inside of it. The Shinigami floated right thought the restaurant wall as he spotted the source of what been setting his sense off.

"Oh it just that eighteen year girl I believe her name is Hinata Hyuga." the Shinigami said as he know the name of every single Shinobi in each village but he was curious on why the Hyuga Heiress was setting his sense off. Hinata was sitting in one of the restaurant table wearing the usual outfit that she wears so she does not attract unwanted attention to herself. The Shinigami then came to a revelation.

"Wait a second she perfect! If I remember her life story. She just a shy wallflower who does not like attention to herself. And if I remember correctly from some of the more perverted deity she has either a E or F-cup size breast which almost rivaled Tsunade the Godiame Hokage who has a J-cup size." The Shinigami said in a very pervert tone of voice before becoming serious.

"But anyway she is perfect as what I got plan for her no one will ever suspect her so let get this party starting!" Shinigami shouted as a little orb of light shoot out of his body before slamming directly into Hinata causing her to faint on the spot.

"Okay then now I just wait for the trigger and watch the fun that will begin." The Shinigami said as he vanishes back into his realm. Hinata chose that moment to wake up.

"Ow, what hit me?" Hinata muttered as she went back to waiting for the Naruto who agree to come out on a friendship date with her. Hinata was glad she became best friends with her crush over the years. Ever since both Naruto and Sasuke stop being friends with each other which Hinata still didn't know what cause the whole thing. But she slowly helps Naruto out of his small depression and they quickly became best of friends. But she was sad that even if she is best friends with Naruto. She still didn't have the guts to confess to him. She already asked her sensei what could be the problem and the only thing Kurenai-sensei told her that it just a normal fear she have to overcome on her own.

"Oh Naruto-kun why can't I tell you how I feel?" Hinata muttered to herself when she heard the door to the restaurant open and all activates stop. Hinata looked up as she see Naruto in his orange and black outfit walking in through the door as he scan the crowd until he spotted Hinata sitting in a table by a window. He quickly walked over to her and sit at the table.

"Hello Hinata-chan I apologize for keeping you waiting. I kind of got into an argument with the bastard." Naruto said.

"What is it this time Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she still can't believe that both Naruto and Sasuke still argue even if they are not friends anymore. It just goes to show old habits die hard.

"Well Sasuke has been accusing me of unleashing bugs into his tomato patches. But I never did such a thing I mean come on do I look like the type to do that." Naruto exclaimed as Hinata giggled.

"Come on Hinata-chan don't laugh." Naruto said as Hinata stopped laughing.

"Okay Naruto-kun I will stop but you have to admit it almost sound like something that you would do huh." Hinata said as Naruto grinned at her.

"Yeah you might be right about that but anyway you told me you something very important to say to me?" Naruto asked as he remembers the letter she sent to him said that she had something important to talk him about.

"That is true Naruto-kun I got something very important to tell you." Hinata said as she tries to calm her mind as she knows this is her chance to tell him how she feels. Hinata was about to speak when a waiter came to their table looking very upset.

"I am sorry sir but I must insist that you get out of here all the other customer are complaining." The waiter said but there was undertone hint of hostilely coming from the waiter as Hinata looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean about that?" Hinata asked very confused.

"Never mind Hinata-chan I know what he talking about. Anyway I see you at that indoor swimming pool that you told me about so enjoy your lunch." Naruto said sounding very depressed as he got up from the table and exit out of the restaurant. Hinata look at the door were her crush just left as she was so close to telling him about her feeling. Soon Hinata started hearing the other customer in the restaurant.

"I glad that demon is gone." A woman said as she went back eating.

"I agree about that, I bet he was bugging that poor girl." A man said as lot of people started talking cruelly about Naruto as Hinata started twitching.

(Meanwhile with the Shinigami)

The Shinigami was looking at the scene with a grin on his face. "Oh that is good she about to snap and when she make the first kill the new powers that I granted to her should activated." The Shinigami said as he really can't wait for the coming slaughter to happen. Also the add bonus is that all those people in the restaurant are corrupt and have dark souls and he will enjoy devouring those types of souls.

(Back with Hinata)

Hinata was still twitching as she keeps hearing more and more insults toward Naruto. She was also feeling a very weird sensation right now that she doesn't know of. Soon her mind went blank as she finally hears someone talking about Narutos' parents.

"You better take that back of what you said about Naruto-kuns' parents." Hinata growled at the very same waiter who told Naruto to leave.

"Why should I? I mean the demon parent must be couple of low life fuckers that just up and abandon him because he's a demon. So what to get upset about unless you are in love with that demon."

"And what if I am?" Hinata growled as every single one of the restaurant windows started darken like there was some kind of terrible presence covering it.

"Well all I got to say you're a demon slut but I think you can be save if you go on a date with me?" The arrogant waiter said as he smirked at Hinata.

"Well I got one thing to say to all of you. You all going to be taking a very permanent nap right now!" Hinata said as she got up and started walking toward the waiter.

"What do you mean about that babe?" The waiter said when Hinata jam her two fingers into his eyes violently before yanking it out as blood was pouring out of the empty eye sockets.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" Scream the waiter as soon his body went into shock. Soon the rest of the people in the restaurant started fleeing toward the exit door. But as they push on it would not open an inch.

"You people are going to be taking a very long nap." Hinata muttered as she walks toward the people as the Shinigami watched in anticipation.

"Come on girl, do it already." He said.

Just then, Hinata suddenly stop, and went back to her seat.

"**Why did I do that**?" Hinata thought.

"Damn it Damn it Damn it! So close! Well, you may have won this round Hinata Hyuga, but you will become my avatar next chance I get! But first let erase all their memories of that event and replace with something else. Also let's get rid of that body." Shinigami said as his hand glowed as time stopped brief as everyone including Hinata memories were alter and the waiter body vanish as well. Soon everything was back to semi normal way.

Hinata then ordered her food, and ate it slowly. Then Naruto sneaked in, and sat next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, what's up." Naruto said as this surprised Hinata.

"Nothing, just well, people were saying mean thing's about you." Hinata replied as she thought there was supposed to more to what she said but it seems so foggy in her mind right now.

"I'm used to it Hinata-chan, so don't worry about it." Naruto said.

That calmed Hinata down a bit, but she felt a presence, a presence of someone that has killed and raped before. Kankuro was also in the restaurant, the sibling of Gaara was spending the week in Konoha, but he was acting suspiciously, not like his usual self.

"Now, I wonder what I can do next." Kankuro muttered to himself.

"Any way Naruto-kun why you back here anyway?" Hinata asked.

"Well I kind of forgot where that indoor swimming pool place you told me about is located at." Naruto sheepishly said.

"Well it located right nearby your apartment, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Oh so that what that place! Well thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he grinned at her.

"Anyways, Naruto-kun you have to excuse me I have to visit the little lady room." Hinata said as got up and started heading toward the women bathroom. But she didn't know she being watched. As Kankuro noticed Hinata going into the bathroom, and decided that he needed some amusement. So somehow, he got into the girls bathroom unnoticed. Hinata on the other hand was just looking in the mirror.

"Hey there, want to play." Kankuro said, grabbing her arm tightly.

"Let go of me!" She yelled as she struggled against him.

"There's no escape." Kankuro said as he knows any minute now she will give up just like his other victims. But sadly this won't be happening as someone else has plans.

While Hinata was freaking out, that gave the Shinigami the chance to channel his power into Hinata. She kicked Kankuro in the nuts, and pulled out a kunai and started to stab the living shit out of Kankuro. She proceeded to do that for 5 minutes, before she snapped out of it.

"Kami, what did I do, but it felt so good, I got to cover this up." She said, trying to figure out how to cover it up. When she decide to throw Kankuro's corpse into one of the bathroom stall before she applied a genjutsu to the area. But then weird thoughts were going through her head telling her to kill everyone in the restaurant. But she try to resist it but she was slowly losing it. But in the process the Shinigami decide to let her regain the memory that she lost not that long ago which he know will make her decision.

Hinata was flooded with her memory of killing the arrogant waiter and how the other people in the restaurant talk cruelly about Naruto. Finally, she got the idea to kill everyone in the restaurant, except for Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, left the restaurant because he had remembered that Lady Tsunade called for him before he got sidetracked. Hinata walked out of the bathroom, with a twisted look in her eyes, and went back to her seat. When she saw Naruto was not there, she then started her killing spree. She first threw kunais everywhere as blood started spewing out of everyone one of her victims. Soon people were lying on the ground dying or dead, she then used her Jyuken to cut down the survivors.

"Well that was the last of them and for some reason I feel very happy. But I need to cover this up." Hinata said as she then drew several kunais with paper bomb attach to them and proceed to plant them around the restaurant before she place a genjutsu over the place. She then spotted Naruto's wallet.

"Oh Naruto-kun must have forgotten about mister Gama-kun?" Hinata said as she pick up Naruto wallet and took the alleyway exit out of the restaurant as she sneak her way back home so she can change out of her current bloodstained outfit and into a new one. Soon the entire restaurant erupted into a huge fireball as everything inside of it was destroyed. Twenty minute later Naruto came back as he was looking for his wallet and saw the state of the restaurant.

"Oh shit did the gas main explode!" Naruto shouted in shock at the sight before. While several shinobi came on scene to check out the problem.

"Wait! Hinata-chan might have my wallet. But I really hope she's not in there." Naruto muttered as he ran to the Hyuga Compound as he know he have to sneak thought it.

Author Note: Well it seems the Shinigami made Hinata into his Avatar. Also will Hinata ever get the chance to tell her feeling to Naruto. Also it seems the Shinigami going to be dining on a lot of corrupt soul tonight. Thank you I'MNOTCRAZY1 for pointing out the correct measurement of Hinata and Tsunades' bust size. I'm just leaving Hinata in between the Japanese bust measure of E or F for now until I can think which is more fitting for Hinata.

Thank you for Beta Reading and editing this chapter for me monsterhuntergod.

GameDemonKing here to tell everyone that I am taking over this story since Kage Bijuu has allowed me to do this story while he will create a parallel version of this story with a different outcome. It was a hard decision on him that he was busy with other stories and by the time I was able to talk to him again, he decided to change things around, thus giving me complete control over this story. Rest assured that this story will be the same until my crossover with his fic begins.

With this new edit, I have taken the measure of adding in a good beginning that will explain a huge arc that will happen later on in the story.

Now, to give you guys an update with my story, Dragon God of Flash, I plan on uploading the story tonight again for the second time because shame on people that had really forced me to delete the fic and after I had worked on for so long, it made me furious that some people would go into great lengths and deny others the right to read other fanfictions that they worked so hard on.

I have plans that in chapter 6 of Dragon God of Flash that you will see some new enemies from other shows that was thought to be dead and they will become a huge threat to Ryu and not only that but it will force his friends and his dad into now knowing Ryu's secret that there was not just two times that Ryu had traveled into the past, but even before they were born at all. But that's a secret.

I know in the past that there was a reviewer that asked that was this similar to Shaman King. Well, although I am already aware of the show, the character Atanih is not like what you have with Shaman King.


End file.
